powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dualis Physiology
The power to use the abilities of a Dualis. Variation of Hybrid Physiology, Chimerism and Chimera Physiology. Capabilities The user is a supernatural artificial being (generally a human or a being with a similar IQ) based on the weapon-game concept "Main Weapon" and "Sub-Weapon" that means that the single body of the user has 2 different natures that can interact each other. In genetics, the nearest thing to it is this. Type Despite the big variety of types, they can be divided into 3 different types: *Normal Type: Formed by all the Dualis that have as Main and Sub common natures, generally one human and the other a common animal, like a cat or a dog, or rare/extinct ones like a white tiger or a dinosaur. *Mythical Type: Formed by all the Dualis that have as Main or Sub nature one or both mythological/supernatural nature like a dragon, a fairy, a deity or similar. *Tool Type: Formed by all the Dualis that have as main or sub nature an object, in the case of main nature the Dualis is created converting an object. Forms Thanks to the fact that the two natures can interact between them is possible use 3 different form. *Nature form: The complete form of the main or sub nature. *Hybrid form: The combination of the two nature that can show itself at various degree, from a 50-50 to, in the case of animal nature, have only ears, tail and eyes of the animal or change a single part like an arm, both legs, etc.. *Projection form: The nature is "projected" and can be "worn" like clothes and/or armor, the appearance is always connected to the nature projected (a dragon nature will give dragon themed things) and work as a "second skin" that can be regenerate if damaged, give more physical defense and give the ability to create weapons (any type) connected with the nature used. NOTE: Normally a user can use only one form at time but expert ones can combine 2 or more forms at will. Common Power Despite the fact that each Dualis gain different abilities from the combination of the two natures, each Dualis share some powers that are: *Self-Age Manipulation (similar to Age Manipulation but without side effect) where the Dualis can aging and rejuvenate at will with a speed 1 minute of the process = 1 year "gained" or "lost". *A power similar to Omnilingualism that work only with verbal words, with the side effect that increases the learning rate speed for write and gestalt language. *An ability that can convert any type of sentient creature/being or an object into a Dualis. *A fertility control-like power that give the ability not only to be more or less fertile but choose if the "Dualis trait" can be inherited or not. Conversion Method and Time A Dualis can "convert" other sentient life forms into a new Dualis using a method that is a mix between an infusion of energy and life-force and something similar to a magic ritual and there exists three types of "conversion", this methods are: *'Fast Method', at the end of the "ritual", the subject of the conversion falls into a condition similar to a coma and stays unconscious for 2-3 days, when the subject wakes up, he/she has all the knowledge about what is, all the new abilities gained and all the things that are changed. *'Slow Method', at the end of the "ritual", the subject don't fall into a coma-like state, the process take 1-2 week, with the original form becoming unstable, combining itself randomly with the second in a way that can't be controlled and the subject requires time to learn all the new abilities. *'Tool Conversion Method', the conversion takes 4-5 hours, the new being born with a main "tool nature" don't display any emotion and need time to "develop/learn" them. The Fast and Slow method can be used for save the life of a living being that are dying, but the two process differ for one thing, the Fast one can't be interrupted while the Slow one can be reversed leaving the subject without sub nature, knowledge and side effect. Applications *Mythic Physiology *Chimerism *Chimera Physiology *Animal Morphing *Age Manipulation *Omnilingualism *Conversion Variation *Animal Dualis, when both nature are animals; In this case the animal become more smart and understand any command and language very easily. *Pure Dualis, when a Dualis born (not converted) with both parents being a Dualis. *Trialis, a very rare (1 on 150,000,000) variation of a Pure Dualis where the user instead have 2 different natures have 3 of them. Limitations *Despite gaining high resistance to "natural enemy ability", like dragon with high res against dragon slayer power, more powerful abilities can do damage. *If one of the natures gives the chance of living forever, that ability is nullified by the self age manipulation. *In extremely rare cases, a Dualis with an animal nature can go into "heat" for 9-10 days or a time that change based on the normal period of the animal, if the "urge" remains "unsatisfied" at the beginning, the dualis can become violent. *The new nature is not chosen by the Dualis or by the converted thing/being but is "chosen" by the ritual that analyzes the subject and "chooses" the most fit nature usng an "affinity system" (like wanting a Dragon nature and obtaining an Oni nature instead because the affinity with "Oni" is more strong than "Dragon"). Known Users *Diana Bishop (A Discovery of Witches) Category:Powers Category:Physiology Category:Power with one user Category:Rare power Category:Page Needs Work